


Shopping

by Dustbunny3



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: During the “Walk on the Wild Side” musical montage, Kitty helps Rogue pick out an outfit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100's drabbletag for the prompt "shopping" and never got around to cross-posting. Decided I may as well for Femslash February :D

Kitty's arm in Rogue's is careful but unhesitating and the warmth at Rogue's elbow swiftly becomes a warmth along her side. She blinks, stumbling a step as Kitty pulls her toward the fitting rooms. The shirt Rogue had intended to put back is still in her hand.

"Wait, I can't-"

"You've got that jacket," Kitty brushes off like the jacket doesn't stop at the ribs.

"Seriously, it's, like, the perfect outfit. You'll look fab." She pushes Rogue toward an empty stall and orders, " _Go_."

Grinning, high on the energy of the afternoon- and the wink Kitty shoots her- Rogue goes.


End file.
